


Boardwalk Boys College Years

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boardwalk boys, I got bored, I wanted to do college AU, I wanted to write this, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, because i could, have fun reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: Michael didn't understand how he was supposed to be college roommates with the three hottest guys at his old high school.Or:Can these three guys share Michael? Maybe, who knows? I don't!





	1. The Start Of Freshmen Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael didn't understand how he was supposed to be college roommates with the three hottest guys at his old high school. 
> 
> Or:
> 
> Can these three guys share Michael? Maybe, who knows? I don't!

Michael didn't understand how he was supposed to be college roommates with the three hottest guys at his old high school. It didn't help one of them was staying at their apartment as a college dropout, so said person would be taking the role of housekeeper whilst living there. Michael was studying mathematics and education to become a math professor at some other school, and his roommates were simple. Jake was studying law, Rich was studying photography, and Jeremy was the dropout. So there he laid, trying not to be aggressively gay his way to a relationship with three men, one assumed straight and the other two assumed not into him. Michael was actually more on the side of listening to music until they needed him, so he would turn his volume to full blast whilst he laid in bed that day. It was the middle of winter and none of them were going home; Jeremy's dad was with his new family, and Jeremy was the one who told him to do so. That's why Michael was stuck with three men who were hot to him over winter break. Jeremy, sick of Michael's antisocial self, ripped off his headphones. "Michael, honey, time to talk about dinner tonight." Jeremy said like a normal human being.

"Nooooo, I'm not honey! That's a pet name for your Jewish ass." Michael whined, wondering how he could avoid the other men. 

"My ass or me?"

". . . your ass."

"Can you two date?" Jake asked, sitting on his bed.

"Nah, Jer has higher standards than me. I--" Michael was cut off when his phone began to buzz, showing a text from Nicole.

**Nicole Ya Ex: Heeeeey Michael**

**Nicole Ya Ex: Wanna grab a lil something something for dinner with me?**

**Nicole Ya Ex: The boyf is coming too, want you to give him the OK**

_**Nicole Ya Ex is typing. . .** _

**Nicole Ya Ex: Dude, you read all my messages, answer!**

**You: Yeah, yeah. I'll be over in a sec. You know to message me on anything else, it creeps me out seeing 'You' as my title. I'd much rather have 'Player_One'**

_**Nicole Ya Ex is typing. . .** _

**Nicole Ya Ex: Whatever.**

Jeremy was pouting, looking at Michael. "I don't have high--" 

"I have to miss dinner, Nicole wishes to meet with me." Michael tried to hide his joy. "New boyfriend, I have to make sure he's a good match!"

"Your old girlfriend?" Rich asked, he looked pretty upset about this. "The'th more important than roomie dinner? We only have thethe onthe a week becauthe we all have night clatheth! Well, not Jeremy, but thtill!"

"It's winter break, don't worry, we'll have more dinners." Jake assured, but he, too, seemed upset.

"It's like family night, Michael!" Jeremy threw up his hands.

"If I started dating someone Nicole would check them out too, it's part of our deal. If one of us doesn't like the person it's a no-go, if we do then it's fine." Michael said quickly. "She almost flew here from Wyoming before I said you three were my roommates, you're lucky she knows you all. It's very important for me to be there for her, let me have this."

"Go, we'll save you leftovers." Jake said, letting out a huge sigh. They all watched as Michael left, waiting until the door closed before Jake spoke up again. "Why does Michael think I'm straight? We all know I'm gay for him, right?"

"To be fair I've been his best friend for forever. If anyone gets to date Michael, it's going to be me." Jeremy insisted, holding up his hands. "I get my best friend."

"I'm the only one thorter than him, which maketh me the more date-worthy of uth all." Rich crossed his arms. "I jutht with he'd notithe."

* * *

"You saved me from my roommates, I can't do another dinner with them, it's like they're fighting for my attention sometimes. Jeremy literally ripped off my headphones--wait, nevermind, how's Wyoming?" Michael bursted into speaking the minute Nicole opened the door.

"Wyoming was beautiful, dude, come in. My boyfriend is here, he's excited to meet you." Nicole said with a smile, allowing Michael in. "Wine?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

"Michael, you're back--oh god you're plastered." Jeremy was the first to get the door, eyes widened as he saw his best friend rosy-cheeked and smelling like cheap wine. "Michael!"

"She bought sooooo much wiiiiine." Michael half shouted. "Jer. . . It was like. . .holy. . .He was a good man, his name was, like, Mark Cohen or something. His roommate, Roger, is dating some chick named Mimi, but Mark is super cool. He made a bitchin' documentary. Lost a friend couple years back, he's like six or seven years older than Nicole but he's a good man. Need me a freak like that, I'm just. . ."

"Michael?" Jeremy looked a little bit concerned.

"I'm so lonely, you know? I'm not really hot like Jake, or funny like Richard, or talented like you. . . I'm jus'. . . Michael." Michael was staggering, he was a changeable drunk. He was either super happy or super disappointed in himself. It was mostly the former, but Jeremy was always upset when it was the latter. "Nevermind, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm gonna hate myself in the morning, huh? Whatever, don't tell sober me what drunk me just said to you."

"Michael, want to talk?"

"Yes. . .No. . . I don't know anymore. I don't want to bother you three--Jer?" 

Jeremy took Michael's hand, pulling him in and sitting on their couch. "Michael, talk to us, we love you."

"What'th up with Michael?" Rich asked, putting down his novel. "What'th wrong?"

"Mikey?" Jake walked over, frowning. "Dude, you okay?"

". . . I'm going to die alone." Michael whispered before breaking down with a sob, leaving three other men to try to cheer him up.

* * *

Michael sat up, sun shining through his windows. He had a pounding headache, holding his head he managed to grab a glass of water someone left. He chugged it, feeling relief by the water hydrating his dry throat. He tried to get out of bed only to find a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't know how he didn't notice them before, but there they were. The arms, he discovered, belonged to Rich. As he looked around he saw Jeremy next to Rich and Jake on the other side of Michael. It was only Rich who cuddled him. The group was terribly packed together; it was almost suffocating, in a way. Michael let out a sigh, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table. He tried to be quiet, he really did, but he accidentally knocked over the water glass whilst grabbing his glasses. It shattered on the wooden floor, causing all the other men to wake up with a start. Michael sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fuck me, sorry guys."

"You feeling better?" Jake asked, rubbing his eyes. "Jesus, it's early."

"I'll clean the floor." Jeremy said with a sigh, getting out of the bed and avoiding the glass. 

"What happened last night?" Michael asked, before groaning from the light.

"Noth--" Jake started before Jeremy cut him off.

"A. Fun Home reference, too tired to make it. B. You sobbed like a baby because you thought you were going to die alone, when in reality you have three guys fighting over you. They are literally fighting to hold you, kiss you, and date you! I swear to Moses I will actually slap you if you don't open your eyes! Like two of them are falling apart trying to get you and the other one--"

"You're a weird best friend, jesus Jeremy." Michael rubbed his eyes.

"The other one got fucking friendzoned by you." Jeremy plopped down next to Michael, letting out a huge sigh. "You need to be careful about that, he may be right in front of you."

"Yes, I'm sure all of them are in front of me." Michael rolled his eyes. He didn't notice all his roommates twitch at the same time, but it would help if he did. "I don't think anyone wants to date me with my bad days."

Jeremy flinched, remembering Rich and Jake had yet to see Michael's 'bad days' as he did. "I stayed, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"Gay!" Rich said, moving closer. "We're all gay 'round here, though."

"I'm even gay, well pan, but still." Jake winked. "We can handle you during bad days."

"The power of gayness shall be our helpers!" Jeremy said with a smile.

Michael stared at his roommates and began to laugh. They watched as he held his sides, laughing harder as they stared. They made a promise to always protect this man with their lives, as long as he would let them.

Dating would come later.


	2. Hiding That You're Trans In Freshman Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a pain being the only one to know Michael's secret, but he was fine with that. In Jeremy's mind it was one step closer to obtaining Michael's heart.
> 
> Or:
> 
> So I'm a demiboy, I'm using my own experience. I'm also prolonging the dating, it's gonna be like this for at least two more chapters (maybe more). One friend I came out to with a pun, it was awesome and scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for updating the cat one I think IcyMage is making the next chapter. Maybe you meant a later chapter, I really haven't planned this out with you yet. Anyway, enjoy this chapter of a fucking mess.
> 
>  
> 
> I have. . . no friends, this is why I update so much. I also accept messages and requests, it's the closest to human connection I get (I'm kidding, I have friends, they just live forty-five fucking minutes away and I don't feel like getting on a SEPTA bus (I would have to walk a mile to get to a stop) just to be dropped off twenty blocks away from one my buddy's house and (here's the kicker) one has a concussion, one is sick, on is always busy, my girlfriend lives somewhere where the bus stop is a mile and a half away.
> 
> My DM lives close, D&D buddy, but they're busy and also I bother them enough already.
> 
> Sorry for the rant, this is why I don't have friends.

"I need sixteen packs of watermelon oreos."

"Michael that's gross."

"Ye cramps know no bounds."

"Fine, you know sooner or later you'll have to tell Jake and Rich why you don't change in front of them."

"I know, but I feel weird just going 'guess what guys, I don't have the dick you all thought I did. In fact I have the opposite, I'm too scared to get surgery and my throat hurts because I have to make my voice gravelly' is that what you want, Jer?"

Jeremy let out a sigh, looking at his best friend and crush of (now) fourteen years. Michael had yet to tell anyone but Jeremy about being trans, well Jenna knew too but Jenna wasn't their roommate. Michael was scared Rich and Jake would look at him differently if he told them. Jeremy disagreed but didn't tell for Michael's sake; it was a pain being the only one to know Michael's secret, but he was fine with that. In Jeremy's mind it was one step closer to obtaining Michael's heart. He hugged Michael close, rubbing his best friend's back. "What else do you want from the store?"

"I want mental stability and slushies!" Michael cooed, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

"I'll get you ONE slushie and the stability we'll work on." Jeremy waggled a finger. 

"Mmm, you're the best!" Michael pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Get showered, idiot, I want you in comfy clothes with tea when I get back. Don't do any of the dishes or laundry, I'll do it." 

"You spoil me too much."

"It's about time someone did." 

Michael sighed, watching Jeremy exit the room. He shouldn't think this is because Jeremy had a huge crush on him, there was no way. Jeremy was probably into Jake, and Jake was pan but probably more into girls than Michael, and Rich was a beautiful cupcake and also Rich. Michael sort of just tapped out, he would be lucky to get a date with anyone. He sighed, forgetting to lock the bathroom door, and got in the shower. Showers were very lovely, hot water was really nice with horrible cramps, plus he sort of looked like a warrior right now. He felt badass in the moment, no amount of periods could change shower moments. 

But everything must come to an end, water bills kind of sucked, so Michael turned off the shower, reaching for a towel--

Oh fuck.

"Jeeeeeer? You home yet? Please tell me I took a three hour and you're back!" Michael called, dread sinking in his stomach. "I forgot a towel, don't ask how, I just did. I blame myself for being an idiot as usual--"

"I got you a towel--oh fuck, you have--" Rich, in his hyper mind, kicked open the door. Michael froze, curtain open, staring at Rich. It was silent for two minutes before Michael ripped the curtain closed--yes, closed--and Rich spoke again. "I'm thorry I thought it wath chill and holy thit you have titth!"

"Yes I have tits, leave me alone! Just drop the towel and leave!" Michael was sure he was bright red, it wasn't that he was naked. It was anger, he spent so long pulling this off, and Rich only responds with 'you have tits' like an idiot.

"Michael why didn't you tell uth--"

"Oh my god just give me the towel!"

"Do I tell Jake? Do I not tell Jake? Doeth Jeremy know? Why haven't you thaid anything?"

"RICHARD!"

"Like thith ith tho new--"

"HONESTLY FUCK YOU!"

Rich nodded dumbly, walking over and handing Michael a towel and his clothing that was on the counter. Rich sat on the floor, facing away from Michael, waiting for him to finish getting dressed. Maybe it was shock, maybe it was teenage hormones, maybe it was a mix of the two. All Rich knew was he didn't want to leave the room, he felt the need to stay in the same room as Michael. It was quiet besides the rustling of clothes for a bit, when it stopped Michael tapped Rich's shoulder. Rich turned slowly, facing a (now) flat-chested Michael. "How--"

"It's a binder, is Jake home?" Michael asked, putting his glasses on.

"No?"

"Don't tell him, he doesn't need to know yet."

"Doeth--"

"Don't tell Richard! Please?" Michael was begging, he looked down. "He'll think I'm less of a man."

Rich, thinking Michael meant Jeremy, replied quickly. "I doubt he will, he'th a good guy!"

"I know you've been hanging out a lot, but please don't tell him. . . I don't want anyone to know." Michael, of course, was talking about Jake.

"Our thecret!" Rich winked, doing little finger guns. 

Michael blushed, his mind a bit hazy from his anger or embarrassment or even love, and he didn't bother to mention Jeremy knew. Rich smiled a huge smile, feeling like this secret was theirs. It was a slight connection that could blossom into something bigger than their friendship. Michael opened his mouth only to be cut off by Jake swinging open the door and speaking. "Hey dudes, why're we in the bathroom? I'm back, got a movie on the way back too!"

"Jake! I could be naked!" Michael scolded, frowning.

"That would be heaven." Rich whispered, luckily no one heard him. Rich left the room, praying he didn't fuck up.

"Michael, dude, we all have dicks around here." Jake slung an arm around Michael. "Dude are you wearing a tanktop under your shirt?"

"Erm, no. Yes? Dude let's just. . . Relax, watch the movie." Michael said softly, looking at Jake. "Please?"

"Uh, sure, why not? Michael, you sure you're good?" Jake asked, frowning.

"My intentions are transparent, eyyy! That was good! Ha!" Michael high-fived himself.

"Michael, did you make a trans pun? Oh god do you want to be called Michaelle? Shit, wait--" Jake looked a bit panicked. "Have I been misgendering you?! Did--oh wait. . . I'm so stupid, the tank top is a binder right? Christine told me about it when we bought her one."

"Yeah, uh, you--"

"I don't care, but I'll keep it our secret for you." Jake ruffled Michael's hair, leaving the room. Michael stood there, wondering how the fuck this happened in a day. Everyone thought it was their secret, Jake did now too. Jake looked pretty happy with the fact he thought it was their secret, Michael was more fucked now than he was before. Jake popped back in, grinning. "Michael, come on. Jeremy's back, he brought weird ass food."

"Oh, awesome." Michael said softly, a little dazed from the last hour. "Cool, I'm going to eat it all."

Michael exited the bathroom, sitting on the couch in the middle of all his friends, curling up, all he could think was simple:

_I'm so lucky they're all accepting._


	3. Clearing The Air (Pretty Quickly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now Michael felt thoroughly fucked in a figurative sense.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Well shit, all three think it's their secret but. . . It's not.  
> How will Michael resolve this? Will they find out? Will they tell each other? Find out today on "Fuck Off M! Get On With The Story!" *wild applause*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a demi trans boy I love dresses and skirts.  
> Immmmmmmm thinking about starting the relationship next chapter, tell me if I should~  
> *looks back at old fics* . . . I should put this in the tags, y'all answer those. . . Maybe if I ask if I should kill Jeremy.  
> Yo, should I kill Jeremy?

Well now Michael felt thoroughly fucked in a figurative sense. It wasn't a secret anymore, but he was going to have to tell everyone they weren't special sooner or later. That was going to be the hard part, saying 'hey you're not special and everyone knows.' Michael really, really didn't want to do that; everyone seemed happy to be the only one to know and who was he to break everyone's spirits? Maybe he'd do it subtly, just something quick to get it in the air. The elephant in the room, they had to point it out. They were watching  _She's the Man_ , a movie none of them liked but loved to hate. It wasn't that the acting was bad, and Jeremy loved the Shakespearean plot, but they just. . . thought it was hilarious how bad some moments were. Like the term 'Nancys' was something they all laughed at, it was just horrible. Jeremy always mentioned to point out every eleven minutes and thirteen goddamn seconds that "this is not how the play went" before being shut up for the millionth time. It seemed like the perfect movie to come out with, because to them it was such a fucking meme.

So Michael waited for his perfect moment, but he missed the transitioning scene by having to pee really, really badly. So he missed that chance, but hey there were plenty of other moments--

The lights all turned off, as well as the TV. Jeremy screeched, grabbing Michael's arm in fear. Rich, too, grabbed Michael for protection. The only one who was different was Jake; Jake grabbed Michael to protect the latter. It was Michael, he was the center of their attention. "Happy New Years." Michael mumbled, covering his face.

"Michael that was yesterday." Jake whispered--holy fuck when did he get close to Michael's ear? "You missed Christmas wishes too."

"Chanukah too." Rich grumbled, and Michael had to ask himself when Rich laid his head on Michael's chest. Did he miss this? Did he miss a planning thing? 

"You seem so spacey, you have been for a whole month now. All of December, Michael, all of it." Jeremy--when the hell did he slide down to Michael's lap--said softly. "We're roomies, let us know what's up." 

"Well, you all know what's up. . . You just don't know everyone knows." Michael said, his voice shaking. Jesus, why was this so hard? They all knew! Why couldn't he just say they didn't share a sec-- "You got a ten out of ten would be trans again dude right here. You all know, and I didn't know how to say you all know? You three are really awkward for popular people, you kept dancing around each other for all of December. Oh god that was so easy, I earned myself food by dissing you all, it was a terrible diss but I still get points for doing it." Michael jumped up, smiling more than he had in a week. He had done it, and they didn't seem too upset as he left the kitchen. Michael had failed to notice the three other men crash on the couch and stare at each other--of course crash meant the literal sense! Michael was holding them up straight.

". . . Well fuck, guethth we all knew. I thought I wath clother to dating him." Rich yawned, trying to find his phone in the darkness. "Michael how do you know what you're getting?"

"Night vision!" Michael called back from the kitchen, the sound of boxes hitting one another. "Jeremy I swear to god if you moved my seaweed--"

"I thought it was free game, I'm sorry Michael!" Jeremy called back, letting out a sigh. "He's a pig. . . I love him."

"I kind of want to spoil him." Jake mumbled. "Give and buy him everything I can until I run out of money."

"Don't we all?" Rich asked, turning on his phone's flashlight. 

"Okay I managed to grab tea, boil water with a blowtorch, and make it. I'm very proud of myself right now, aren't I amazing?" Michael asked, sitting back down between the other three. 

"We should play a game. . . Let's play truth or dare!" Jeremy sounded excited about the game that many people regretted playing in seventh grade. . . Many regrets.

"This is why you don't have friends." Michael commented before agreeing to the game.

They couldn't see each other, but Rich and Jake had a silent agreement, and they begun, only stopping when Michael went to grab them all snacks.

* * *

"Oh shit, power's back." Jeremy hissed once all the lights went on and the TV flickered on, showing where their movie left off. Amanda Bynes was just trying to take a shower whilst everyone was hopefully asleep. Jeremy, on the other hand, was wearing a dress ("Why do you have--" "Just because I'm a man I can't wear dresses, Jake?" "Sorry Michael.") based off of the dare he received. "This is a flowy dress."

"Try spinning, it makes it go fwoosh." Michael lifted his hands to emphasize his point. "Fwoooooosh!"

"Why haven't you worn that dress in front of us?" Jake asked, he was an ass and only picked truth. Right now his hand creeping towards Michael. He was about to put the hand on Michael's leg when said boy's eyes lightened up, and he ran into the other room. He emerged with a bigger version of his hoodie. Jake blinked before speaking, "Michael what's--"

"This is my hoodie dress, only the best hoodie dress!" Michael was smiling a lot. "I wear my jeans and shit with it, but it's the best thing ever!"

"Oh. . . Tho you've been wearing it the whole time?" Rich asked, his hair was now dyed bright pink with bright green horizontal streaks. "I'm tho hideouth now, thankth Michael."

"You're very handsome Richard, I'll fight anyone who says otherwise." Michael said, sounding very serious. The other three were sure Michael would beat someone up for Rich now, but that was for another day. For now the movie was playing, the boys were laughing, and the dates were nonexistent.

Yet stories of when the three fell in love with Michael played in three out of four of the minds in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, I'm making a magical AU boardwalk boys thing next  
> but M, what about cats--  
> MAGICAL. BOARDWALK. BOYS. AU.


	4. Falling In Love With Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy fell for Michael first
> 
> Or:
> 
> Richard was second
> 
> OR:
> 
> Jake last, which was unusual for him.
> 
> Or (finally):
> 
> Michael-centric fic yo, I do this every time. CW: birth names? Is that one? Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY! HOLY SHIT GUYS I WAS DOING A TAZ FIC IM SORRY!  
> I'm sorry, I've been so spacey.  
> I always do this fucking chapter. . . Um, I'm sorry again  
> Also, we're doing the Addams Family Musical and your boy is Alice. 'Bout to be the manliest fucking Alice y'all have ever seen (nah, I'm chill being Alice for this)

Jeremy fell for Michael Mell first, obviously. They were best friends for the longest time, and Jeremy was hella polysexual. Michael would always be interesting to Jeremy, no matter who he was or who he dated; Jeremy didn't "mix business with pleasure" as he would say. He would love Michael as a friend if that's what he wished--wait, this isn't the point. The point is that Jeremy was seven when Michael was curled against him during nap time, and he oh so badly had to pee. The question, though, was how could he get up or fall asleep when Michael was curled up against him like that? Jeremy squirmed in his mat, hoping his squirming could get him out of this predicament. It didn't in the end, and it only ended with Michael waking up as Jeremy had an "accident" on the mat. Jeremy, embarrassed, teared up. Michael sniffed the air, making a face. "Jeremy did you pee?"

"I'm sorry Michaela! I-I know it's gross but--"

Michael saw Jeremy's tears, saw the embarrassment, sighed, and did the only logical thing a tired, seven year old could do.

Michael fucking pissed the mat too, like a goddamn heathen.

It was kind of gross, but both of them were laughing quietly at the solution. The laughter grew until they woke up the kids near them, who, luckily, didn't share a mat. The teacher walked over, finding out about the accidents. She was horrified and sent them to the front office to wait for their parents, either to go home or get a change of clothing from their parents. They discovered they lived near each other, mostly because Jeremy's mother drove both of them, lecturing them on hygiene how it was unacceptable to pee on the school's items. Jeremy stared at his new best friend, grinning ear to ear.

That's when Jeremy fell for Michael.

* * *

 

Richard was second. He fell for Michael in the hospital, as any normal person would. A visit from headphones kid was all he needed to fall slowly. Without the damn computer he could stare at the tan boy to his heart's content. Michael didn't seem to mind, there wasn't anything to mind whilst Jeremy was unconscious; if Michael and Rich were the only ones talking then they had to look at each other, right? Yeah, totally, so Rich got to stare at Michael so much. He got to hear about childhood stories, about the life Michael lived pre-high school. Rich heard so much, and he didn't realize he was interested until one afternoon when Michael was talking about some stupid video game. Rich found himself fantasizing--him! Fantasizing!--about what Michael and his kids would look like if one of them was a girl or had a womb. He didn't know Michael was trans at the time, so he thought he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help but fantasize about the thought of their kids.

The kids would be sporty but geeky; they'd love running for a track team, but also staying inside for forty eight hours to beat a game of Dark Souls.

Rich enjoyed that thought, and that's when he noticed he was in love with Michael Mell.

* * *

Jake was last, which was unusual for him. It just sort of. . . Happened.

Michael sort of sneaked his way to the popular table. He rolled a nat 20 on his fucking stealth check, apparently. 

Well Michael actually said that, under his breath. Jake muttered back that he must have a plus five, which made Michael blink and stare at Jake for a good two minutes. Jake cursed, looking away from the glasses-wearing teen. Michael grinned like this was the best fucking thing he ever heard, like it wasn't common sense that there were modifiers in D&D. Michael kicked Jake lightly under the table, smiling as gentle as possible before whispering to him, "Jake, what's your character?"

". . . A human necromancer. I speak dwarvish, common, and elvish." Jake whispered back, smiling. "You?"

"I'm the DM." 

"That's so awesome!"

"What's your name?"

"Marium."

"Dude that kicks ass, who do you play with?"

"Online friends, you?"

"Jer and camp friends, recently just the camp friends." Michael glanced at his school bought (why did he buy it this time?) lunch. It was super gross, it looked like a dead naked mole rat, which isn't a pretty sight, trust me. "He got too popular recently, so. . ."

"We should play together sometime." Jake said, not a whisper by accident. He blinked when he realized the table was staring now, but when he met Michael's eyes he felt brave. That's what his reveal of attraction felt like, he cleared his throat and suggest a group D&D for the whole table to try, not breaking eye contact with Michael. "Mike can be the DM."

"I'm game!" Brooke said quickly, followed by Jenna's, "I'll do it!"

Soon everyone joined in, making the attraction Jake felt stronger than before.

Yeah, this would work.

* * *

Michael honestly didn't fucking care when he fell for them, he just did. It just fucking happened. He was awkward about it, yeah, but he just felt it.

But hey, it worked out, didn't it?

So there he sat, cuddled with his friends in his living room. He was now trying to finish an online quiz as Jeremy laid in his lap, Rich snuggled in his side, and Jake's head on his shoulder.

Yeah,

Yeah it worked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this sucks, Imma be honest I've been distracted by a lot. I'm sorry.


	5. D&D and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will later, anyway! Richard and Jer went to pick up the whole group. You ready to play some dungeons and dragons TM." Michael asked.  
> "Did. . . Did you just say 'tm' out loud?" 
> 
> Or:
> 
> HI I'M BACK WHAT'S UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so out of the writing, I'm. . . I'm sorry. I'm super into TAZ. . . I've abandoned my people. . . I'm back (hopefully)  
> Also I have braces now, so cha'boy has a lisp and killer migraines 
> 
> IcyMage is gonna update the other fic (cats) soon, so be on the lookout for that jazz.

"Jake, you have to play."

"I really, really don't want to."

"You haaaaaave to!"

"Michael, no."

"Ja--"

"FINE!"

Michael didn't have to convince Jeremy or Rich to play a good ol' game of dungeons and dragons. Jake was the only one who needed convincing, and it was because no one knew he played this game except Michael. Michael grinned before speaking again. "We're getting the SQUIP squad back to do this. I'm DMing, my dude." 

"Oh god everyone's coming?" Jake groaned, covering his face. "Fuck me."

"I will later, anyway! Richard and Jer went to pick up the whole group. You ready to play some dungeons and dragons TM." Michael asked.

"Did. . . Did you just say 'tm' out loud?" 

"Are we ignoring the invitation for sex?"

"Yeah, we are. You said 'tm' out loud. This is way more important than sex! You're a nerd!"

"Jake, we've established I'm a nerd. This is not news." 

"You're so precious though."

Michael paused. The author made a typo and wrote 'boyfriends' last chapter, but they weren't dating. No, Michael blinked and shook his head. This was false hope! Damn you Jake! "Really?"

"I mean, we all think you are. You're our badass man, like sort of soft but mostly badass. I think Jeremy's the soft one actually, yeah it's him. He's too pure for this world. Richie is kinda soft, but in a cuddly sense. . . ya feel?" Jake was rambling, wondering if he was getting the point across. He was waving his right hand whilst speaking. "Jeremy's the one who needs protection. Richie needs cuddles. You need love and attention. I need compliments."

"Hey Jake?" Michael grabbed the hand stopping it from movement.

"Yes?" Jake asked, staring at his now-in-captive hand.

"Can I do something crazy?"

* * *

"Okay, so characters." Michael said, absentmindedly rolling his dice whilst glancing between his friends. "Go."

"Halfling warrior." Brooke answered right away. "Her name is Wark, and her one goal is to murder the father of her lover."

"I'm that lover." Christine squeaked as Brooke pinched her leg. "His name is Pon, and he's a goblin. His quest is to murder his father, because of all the evil doings his father has committed. He will propose to Wark once his father is dead, and he wants to have a child with Wark. We're both chaotic good, right?"

"Yep!" Brooke confirmed, smiling.

"Oh, sick dude." Michael smiled. "I ship it. Next?"

"Yeah, dragonborn over here--"

"You fucking furry Jeremy!"

"Michael I swear to god! I'd be a furry if I was a tabaxi! I'm a dragonborn named Quinton, and they're a necromancer. All they want is to bring their daughter back from the dead, but they're struggling big time." Jeremy said, smiling. "Mostly because they don't have her remains, and they're looking for those. They, also, have a disapproving family. Chaotic neutral."

"I'm an aarakocra." Jenna said, skimming through her notes."Um, and paladian. Yeah, okay. I don't have a quest, I just wanted adventure. Oh, I'm true neutral."

"Cool, cool." Michael grinned, loving it so far.

"I'm a human bard. Her name is Claris, and she is neutral good. She wants to be recognized by people as the wonderful bard she is, but her music is unheard by those she wants to hear." Chloe said, smiling a bit. "I like this, I like nerdy things."

"Okay! Me! I'm a goliath--"

"Lies." Jeremy hissed, earning a slap from Rich.

"--and my name ith Khandi. I'm trying to find a plathe to be acthepted." Rich finished, smiling. "Tho hopefully the party will be that plathe."

"Sweet, and we're down to Jake." Michael looked at the jock-soon-to-be-lawyer. Jake just stared back at him. In fact, Jake had been staring at Michael the whole time; no words, no sounds, just staring. Everyone was aware of this, but no one said anything. Michael smiled slightly and cleared his throat. "Jake?"

No answer, just staring. Jeremy turned to Michael. "What'd you do?"

Michael's smile fell. "Oh no, did I fuck up again?"

"No!" Jake said quickly, slamming a hand on the table. Christine silently applauded the passion of the slamming, but otherwise flinched. "No, you didn't! I'm just kind of out of it, you know? I mean, it was just out of nowhere and I thought it wouldn't happen. I feel like I'm in high school again, which kind of sucks. I--"

"What happened?" Chloe asked, blinking. "We came for nerd games, and now we're getting Jake's lemant. What happened?"

"I did something crazy." Michael replied, shrugging. "Jake, character."

"I'm a yuan-ti pureblood." Jake answered. "Her name is Kyn. She is self-aware, and her quest is to change her alignment from chaotic evil to lawful evil. She's ironically a blood hunter."

"Cool. I'm the DM, and I have some ideas for this game. Let's begin!" Michael said, rolling his dice one last time before starting the game.

* * *

"So about earlier?" Jake looked at Michael, who was brushing his teeth, 

"What about it?" Michael asked, spitting out his toothpaste. He grabbed a water bottle and began to rinse his mouth. 

"Can we do that again?"

"You. . . You mean make out or the other thing?"

"Both."

Michael stared at Jake for a bit, almost as if he was contemplating his options. "Are you actually asking this?"

"Sorry, I just--"

"Jake, I thought you were going to be pissed after what I did." Michael smiled. "Not the making out part, the other thing."

"Yeah, no." Jake said with a small laugh. "I enjoyed it. I've been into you for awhile now."

"Really?" Michael blinked. "I didn't--"

"And I know others who are really into you. Two others actually, and uh. . . what's your opinion on polyamory?" Jake leaned against the bathroom sink. "Yea or nay?"

"I guess it's cool, but I'd have to know the people--oh." Michael stopped, Jeremy's words from chapter two resonating in his head. "Oh!"

"We can start it off, and then add them if you want to take it slow or whatever." Jake offered, smiling slightly. "It'd be us for a bit, then we can add Richie and Jeremy. Just. . . taking it slow, letting you get used to it for a bit. If you're not into dating them it's cool. I mean, I can--"

"Let's have it just be us for a bit, okay?" Michael offered back, taking Jake's hand. "Take it slow."

"Slow, got it." Jake agreed, pulling the boy into an embrace. "Awesome."

"Jake. . . Jake I'm tired." Michael tried to escape the hug, to no avail. "I will fall asleep on you."

"Awesome." Jake replied, closing his eyes. 

Michael smiled.

Slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, if anyone gets the joke about Jeremy's character being a dragonborn I'll reward you with something. It's a podcast joke, so maybe one of you will get it.
> 
> Also 'the other thing' was pure fluff. I haven't said what it is, but it's not gonna be sexual y'all. I can't do that shit.


	6. Rules For Dating and Adding the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't kiss in front of anyone, and they didn't give each other tokens of affection. They were subtle, in a sense.
> 
> Or:
> 
> We got all of boardwalk here, y'all.
> 
> Plus some other relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a demiboy with lots of curves I am unsure how to get rid of the curves. Surgery is terrifying, can't afford a binder, may get a minimizer soon.
> 
> This sucks, my dude.
> 
> But hey, Passover is soon!

When Christine and Jeremy began to date, the whole school cheered for them.

When Michael and Nicole hooked up and people found out, Jeremy cried and hugged Michael because he was so happy for him.

When Nicole and Michael broke up, they sort of announced it by Nicole talking about her new boyfriend during a hangout. Hell almost broke loose until Michael high fived her. The rest of the group was silent, but Michael got the run-down on her new boyfriend that day.

When Christine and Jeremy broke up, the group split up to console and cheer both of them up. It was mutual, but they still needed to reflect on everything.

When Christine and Brooke began to date, it happened to be the same time Christine came out as non-binary. Brooke presented her enbyfriend, and pointed at Christine with joy. 

When Jenna dropped that she was dating Dustin Kropp, they saw it coming. Jenna just brought him, and everyone nodded and included him.

When Chloe came out as aromantic and pansexual, everyone nodded and gave her endless support.

When Jake and Michael began to date, no one knew. They didn't kiss in front of anyone, and they didn't give each other tokens of affection. They were subtle, in a sense. Jake would carefully rub Michael's thigh under the table. Michael would stay up with Jake when he was stressed and studying. When they had high school group meetup (another weekly activity, besides roommate dinner) Jake and Michael would meet eyes every now and it would be enough fuel for them. It had now been about five months. Their affection was a secret, only visible when Jeremy was out and Rich had class. This was one of those days, and Jake was looking at Michael's textbook. Michael was trying to prepare for an exam, and Jake was making it difficult.

"Why would you want to do  _math_ out of every subject?" Jake made a face, looking at the problems. "Science is so much better."

"Don't you need math in law, Mister Dillinger?" Michael pouted slightly.

"Mister Dillinger?" Jake quirked an eyebrow, putting the textbook down. 

"Lawyer title, right? You're a mister. Also, don't ignore my question. There's math in law." Michael hunched over to study. 

"Discrete math, but not whatever the hell you're studying. You're going to hurt your back, sit up straight." Jake put his hands on Michael's shoulders, feeling the outline of the binder. ". . . More than eight hours, babe."

"It's only been. . . ten." Michael batted his hands.

"Nope, off it goes." Jake said with a soft smile. "Why don't we buy a minimizer too, so you have that to wear when it's time to take off the binder." 

"Loads of health risks." Michael waved him off.

"Same with binders, you want your big hoodie?" Jake asked, poking his boyfriend until he went to take off the binder. 

"No, I need to study." Michael took a small break and took off the binder, keeping his back to Jake. He slipped his clothes back on, and folded up the binder. "Wanna do me a favor?"

Jake's heart skipped a beat; look, he knew it would be something like cooking, but Jake loved doing things for Michael. It made him feel special, and also favors made Michael happy. Anything that made Michael happy made Jake happy. "Sure, what's up? Need me to put that away?"

"No, uh, here." Michael pulled out his wallet, giving Jake a ten dollar bill. "Can you get me soda from down the street?"

"Yep." Jake replied, putting the bill in his pocket. Michael had little to no money, so this wouldn't do at all. Jake was gonna pay for this, he had all the money his parents left--and continued to leave him--which was a lot. Michael never figured out Jake was using his own money, and Jake never ran out. It was a good deal to him. "Want any snacks?"

"Just take my wallet and buy whatever for us." Michael gave Jake his wallet. "Don't use your money."

Jake smiled, grabbing his coat. "You finish up studying, okay?"

"I mean it Jake!" Michael hissed.

"Sorry, I'm gone already!" Jake called before shutting the door, leaving Michael alone.

Michael whistled a bit before going back to studying. 

He felt bad about Jake spending his own money.

* * *

"So, Jer, where were you today?"

"Oh, I went to Chloe's place. She and I exchanged cooking tips."

"And what's for dinner tonight?"

"Mother-hecking-matzah ball soup. Passover is coming up, and I'm in Jewish cooking mode!"

Michael laughed as he watched Jeremy make the matzah balls. "No bread?"

"Homemade matzah ball soup. Matzah ice cream cake. Gefilte fish. Halvah--Jeremy how do you know how to make all of this?!" Jake looked at a fraction of Jeremy's list. "I get the chicken and brisket, and I understand the salads. How the hell are you making all of this in one night?"

"You haven't seen me in holiday mode." Jeremy cracked his knuckles. "Chanukah was no joke, that was just the starter. Plus, whole squad is coming! Dustin is coming!"

"Chloe'll bring a pizza." Jake joked.

"I'm eager to try the ithe cream cake!" Rich said with a smile. 

"It's pretty good." Michael leaned on the palm of his hand. "He's a good cook."

"Oh, so Michael and I have been talking." Jake said, making eye contact with the glasses-wearing man. Michael nodded, urging him to continue. "We're sort of dating, and want to know if you all want in?"

"Yes!" Jeremy answered quickly, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, smiling nervously. "Totally."

His voice cracked again.

"Fuck yeah!" Rich did a small little fist pump, grinning like a madman. "The four of uth, fucking unthtoppable."

"Sweet, we have that down. Now we can start being touchy in public." Jake said, letting out a sigh. "Five months!"

"I know, Jake." Michael cooed, stealing a piece of matzah. He made a small face at the taste of just pure matzah before stealing another piece.

"Five!"

"You didn't tell uth for five monthth?!" 

"Yeah, what the fuck?! Best friends, Michael!"

"We took it slow."

"Very slow." Jeremy scoffed at Jake.

"I'm still not affectionate in public." Michael mumbled, taking another piece of matzah. "We cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Rich said with a big grin.

The boys were finally together.

 


	7. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Passover
> 
> I'm trying to find kosher food for vegetarians.

Michael was not one to cuddle. He actually tried to stay away from snuggling; his physical contact were short periods of slinging his arm around his friends. As much as he didn't cuddle, he was willing to provide his boyfriends with this contact. He provided Nicole with lots of contact when they were a thing, so that's what he had to do during their first date. Michael hadn't really done "dates" or whatever; he and Nicole would make out at either of their houses. That was their relationship, and that was okay for them both. 

But now?

Now he was laughing his ass off as Rich fell because of his lack of balance. They were roller skating, much to Michael's insistence. Rich was struggling the most, and Jeremy was trying to let go of the wall. Jake watched his boyfriend laugh at his other boyfriends, and let out a sigh. This. . . was going to be a long day. Jake skated to Rich and helped him up, holding his hands. "Okay, Richie, eye contact and don't think about skating." 

"Hey, Michael! Be a good boyfriend! Help!" Jeremy said, clinging to the wall. There was no response, so Jeremy moved an inch forward and shrieked when he slipped forward. He wasn't the best at balancing without the SQUIP. "Michael!"

"Nah, Jer, you have to learn by yourself." Michael winked, skating backwards. "Hurry up!"

"Jake!" Jeremy pleaded, looking at the tall man. "Help!"

Jake sighed and skated over with Rich holding his hand. He took Jeremy in the other hand, helping both of them stay up. He brought them over to Michael, frowning. "Michael, take one."

"What?" Michael blinked. "No. They have to learn by doing it themselves."

"Michael, take a goddamn boyfriend."

"Hey! Don't curse in front of them! They're the pure boys™."

"Michael, stop saying 'tm' already and take a fucking boyfriend!"

"We're not kidth."

"We know how to curse."

"Jake just let them be free!" 

"Michael they're not birds!"

"Jutht pick one of uth."

"I'll make the choice." Jeremy spoke, and pushed Rich out of Jake's hands. He watched with a blank face as Rich fumbled and slid towards Michael. "Jake won't laugh at me or leave me by myself."

Michael winced slightly as Rich dug his nails into the hoodie-wearing man. He turned to the shorter man as said person began to speak. "If you leave me, I will end you. Hold me, don't let go, and help. I am falling. Pleathe help."

"I, uh, am not one for this. Okay, let's move slowly." Michael moved Rich's hands into his own, skating backwards. "Yep, eyes on me. I'm gonna stay here--"

"Shit!" Jeremy's voice came before a crash. When Michael looked he saw Jake and Jeremy on the floor. He turned to Rich, panic in his eyes.

"Don't fucking fall." Michael said, his tone screaming fear. Rich nodded, hoping to calm Michael down. Michael continued, moving again. "If you fall, you're skating alone."

"I won't fall." Rich mumbled, mostly to himself. "I won't fall."

Michael almost shrieked when Rich slipped, but a sigh left his lips as Rich caught himself. Meanwhile, Jake and Jeremy struggled to get up again. Michael laughed, pulling Rich a bit faster. "That's it, Richard. Nice and easy, you don't want to skate alone. You're doing so well, now faster."

Rich tried--he really did--but the pace was getting too fast. Rich was struggling to keep himself steady, and he was positive that he'd slip up. "Michael, thlow down." 

"Nope! Just don't fall!" Michael said with a smile.

Rich stayed up with pure fear of making Michael fall.

* * *

"So why are you great at this?" Jake asked when they were taking their skates off. "You seem like the type who would prefer skateboards."

"Heelys are a fucking gift." Michael answered, stretching out his legs. 

"Heelys don't teach you to skate." Jeremy pointed out.

"Heelys can teach me whatever they want. Let those bad boys get me to important places."

"Babe, I agree with Jeremy. Heelyth don't do anything." Rich said, letting out a sigh of relief now that he could stand properly. "Thank god I can walk."

"I want pizza, anyone want to share pizza?" Jake asked, looking around. He flinched when he saw Jeremy's intense glare. "Oh, we can't have bread either?"

"No. I am suffering, so you have to too." Jeremy grumbled, looking longingly at the pizza at the snackbar. "We can get fries?"

"Kosher Jeremy is the worst." Michael groaned, covering his face. 

"Yet you like kosher Jeremy's ass." Jeremy mumbled.

"You have a wonderful ass."

"Annnnd the author is done with talking about asses now."

". . . Jake, what?" All three men turned to the one who just spoke.

Jake nodded, looking normal. "Yeah he's all done."

"Jake, what are you talking about?" Rich asked, making a face.

"My D&D character is not the only self-aware person."

No one said anything, choosing to pack up and leave before Jake became more self-aware. After all, if he gets too aware, we'd have to kill him.

Jake shuddered and walked faster.

* * *

"So. . . Apple kugel?"

"There's also potato kugel, as well as mushroom kugel."

"I hate mushrooms."

"We know thith."

"Annnnd brisket. Oh! And chicken!"

"Is tonight our seder?"

"It is indeed!"

"Jer, why did you bring so many haggadahs? Is that. . . Is that the plural Jeremy?"

"Michael, you know I always have them for college."

"I'm hungry."

"Nope, prayers first."

"Where's the wine?"

"We have kosher wine."

A loud groan erupted from the group.

"Jer--"

"Just deal with it."

"It'th fucking Mulan but Jewith. Mithter I'll make a Jew out of you."

"Shut up Rich."

"Let Richard do the song!"

"Richie has a beautiful singing voice."

"Jake you don't sing often, why is that?"

". . . So, prayers!"

* * *

"So, how was your first full date?" Jake asked, threading fingers through Michael's hair.

"It was nice." Michael said, humming slightly. 

"We'll do it again." Jake whispered, noticing Jeremy and Rich were asleep. "Soon."

Michael yawned, cuddling closer to Jake. "Soon." 

And Jake was happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be long.
> 
> Going to try to show each person's version of a bad day.


	8. Michael Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT TOOK ME TWO MONTHS BUT YA GOTTA UNDERSTAND
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know... I'm a dick?

Michael Mell started the day as any normal day. He ate a piece of toast and two scrambled eggs. He brushed his teeth, awkwardly put on cologne, and promptly got dressed.

And then died.

* * *

I'm kidding! He didn't die! Not yet, maybe later.

Michael woke up and couldn't move. He felt like the weight of the world was on him, but he also didn't want his boyfriends to see him in this state. Michael forced himself to get up, eat even though he felt as if he was going to puke, and talked himself into brushing his teeth, but it took him twenty minutes to do so. When he was done, he managed to spray cologne because he wasn't strong enough to wash his hair or body just yet. He wanted to hide under his bed if he was honest. Getting dressed was difficult because he hated seeing himself in a mirror. He didn't recognize that person in the mirror. Who were they?

He had to use the mirror though, to make sure his binder was nice and even.

Walking to class was insufferable. God, he hated the sun. How dare it shine so brightly when he was suffering? It hurt his eyes, and honestly on days like this he remembered the one time in middle school when he cried in front of the whole class. Maybe the other time in high school when he was left by Jeremy. Don't even get him started on the time in--

"Oh son of a bitch!" Michael hissed, feeling intense cramps take over. "I hate my life."

Michael was having a bad period. It was heavy, painful, and he wasn't craving food which really sucked. It was one where he felt hella dysphoric about his body. His anxiety was skyrocketing, and all he could do was cry in a shower and pray not to get pimples. He wasn't sure if he should've told his boyfriends that he was feeling this way, but he hadn't so far. He found it best to suffer in silence, as his mother said was proper. He was supposed to be working on that, but he also didn't care. Well, he did, but he was pretty sure no one else cared.

Why would they care?

* * *

Class was slow, and Michael was honestly done with everything. He wanted to go home and sleep for seven million years, and he really hoped Jeremy didn't make lunch. He was going to puke if he saw food.

Though, of course, not all wishes are granted.

Jeremy had made lots of food. He always made lots of food! Michael could smell everything the minute he walked in and seeing all his boyfriends eating didn't help his disgust. They were all eating and. . . and he was jealous. Jeremy looked up and smiled at Michael. "Hey babe! I made you some lunch, like, too much."

Michael just stared back at him.

"Michael?" Jeremy spoke again.

Michael held back the urge to vomit.

"Oh," Jeremy said softly, walking over. "Michael, go lay down. I'll be in there in a minute, okay?"

Michael nodded, turning and slowly making his way to his room.

"Michael is having a bad day." Jeremy said before turning and looking through the cabinets. "Has anyone seen the crackers? He needs light food."

* * *

Michael was ready to give up, and he had no idea why he hadn't yet. Well, actually he did. He had class tomorrow, and he couldn't miss class. God, the year was almost over. He couldn't give up before sophomore year. His reasons were small, but he knew he needed them. He heard the door creak open and looked to see Jeremy with painkillers, crackers, and a big glass of water. Michael frowned, shaking his head. "I--"

"Oh yes you will young man! You need to eat and drink! Take these painkillers and then we can talk, okay?" Jeremy put down the items, turning to Michael again. "Hey, college is hell, but we navigate it well. This is what we do, we make it a two-player game."

"Did you just make a reprise of our old saying?" Michael asked, taking the pill bottle. He took out two and washed them down with water.

"Don't judge me, now come on. Eat your crackers."

* * *

Michael ended the day early, cuddling with Jeremy.

He could've died of happiness.


	9. Richard Gets Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, exams are over so there  
> but work started so I'm sorry about being super slow. My Night Vale one is in the works, and I only have (some) weekends off so I may be a bit slower (if that's possible) with updates.
> 
> I also get super maternal (as a boy) when I'm at work (being a camp counselor for all ages and having kids refer to me as Miss M or mom (by accident)) which gets super awkward when I'm with friends or on a date. I'm usually thinking about the kids during the summer so sorry in advance.

It was unfair.

Jeremy grew less and less awkward as his life progressed, and he was proud of being tall and standing up straight. Michael was pretty comfortable with his height and weight, it was shown with him walking in only a crop binder during the spring. Jake was just confident in general with them, and he would always get things for Rich when needed.

But Rich was still short.

He tried everything to get taller, from stretching to eating foods that were said to help his height, Richard wanted to be tall. He never got that wish, though, often embarrassing himself when he had to get something from a high shelf and having people laugh. He didn't tell his boyfriends he didn't like the jokes about his stature. He didn't dare tell them because what if they ignored him?

Okay maybe they wouldn't ignore him.

They probably wouldn't.

Jake would probably go all psycho on anyone who made fun of him.

Jeremy would fucking murder people.

Michael would be the one to talk to him about body image and self love.

Rich just didn't feel comfortable telling people his insecurities all the time, but when he did he went to Jake. Jake was his best friend for years now, and not to insult the boyf riends pair, but Jake was his man. Rich went to Jake about everything. Jake wasn't in the dorm, though, so Rich was fucked. Jeremy was there, though, so that was better than nothing. Rich inched his way to the "tall ass" he was infatuated with. "Jeremy?"

"Yes, Rich?" Jeremy answered, not looking up from preparing who knows what. It smelled good, so Rich moved closer. He must've stayed silent for too long, because Jeremy glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

"I, um, feel really inthecure today." Rich mumbled, scratching his arm. "I know it'th thtupid, but--"

"No, come here." Jeremy nodded his head towards the space next to him. When Rich got there it became clear Jeremy was going to let him taste the food. That got him excited, Jeremy  **never** let them taste the food before dinner. Something about how people need to be surprised or something. Jeremy held up a spoon of whatever it was, holding it to Rich's mouth. "Taste it."

Rich did, and holy fuck did it taste good.

"Rich, you don't need to worry about being insecure. It's alright to be unsure of yourself, lord knows I was." Jeremy took the spoon out of his mouth and threw it in the sink. Jeremy paused, and almost as if he just thought of it, he pecked Rich on the lips. Jeremy smiled at him again before speaking. "What's up?"

"I'm thort. I hate being thort." Rich flinched slightly. "And the lithp."

"Well, first of all, speech therapy is a thing we can start." Jeremy added something to their dinner. "We should get you on that. Your height we may not be able to fix, but if it helps, I love your height."

"Why?" Rich asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Why would Jeremy ever like his shortness?

"It's perfect for me to hug you, you fit so well. I like to have you sit on my lap because it's fun and you fit there too! I just like you, we fit." Jeremy gushed, and now that he mentioned it Rich was super comfortable in Jeremy's arms. "I love you a lot, even if we were at first together for Michael."

"I. . . love you too." Rich said, slowly. "Therapy for my. . ."

"Your lisp, I'll find someone." Jeremy promised, kissing Rich's cheek. "Also being tall sucks, I run into things a lot. You get to not duck under things."

Rich laughed slightly. "Thankth Jeremy."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Rich had been in speech therapy for almost half a year now, and it was beginning to be the end of the college year. They'd be going home soon, and he was slowly getting better.

"She sells seashells by the thea--sea th-no-shore." Rich mumbled, trying his hardest to do that tongue twister. "She sells--"

"Hey, babe?" Jeremy broke his concentration.

"Yes?"

"You're doing great."

Rich beamed at his boyfriend.

"You're getting taller too." Jeremy added softly, though Rich already ran out of the room to share with Michael and Jake the news about his lisp being almost gone.

Jeremy wasn't lying, but Rich didn't know that.

He would save it for another bad day.

 


	10. Jake Has a Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only reason it was Michael--not Rich or Chloe--who heard his troubles was because Michael forced him to talk.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Hi...  
> I'm sorry? Michael's mom experience was based off my own mother, who didn't speak to me for a day and a half when I said I was a boy named Maxwell. She ignored me for a day and a half, and she jokes about how she really wanted a daughter and wants her little girl back. She accepts me, and she's not transphobic, she's just scared I'll become a statistic of those who die for being trans.

Jake only trusted Michael on his bad days, and no it wasn't because the author needed to be Michael-centric. It was mainly trust issues. His parents left him, Chloe cheated on him way back when, he cheated on people, people only liked him because he was popular. Those were a few things that build his mountain of fear.  The only reason it was Michael--not Rich or Chloe--who heard his troubles was because Michael forced him to talk.

"Jake, come on. What's up?"

"Nothing! Go away!" 

"Jake, it takes more than your yells to get me away. Threaten me, pussy. Do it." Michael hissed out, waiting for a response. There was none, so he sat next to Jake. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Jake snorted, looking at Michael. "Name calling and then pet names?"

"Come on, what is it?"

"I got another letter from my parents with money, so I can buy you stuff--"

"Let me see the letter, Jake."

Jake mumbled something about privacy before handing the letter over. Michael opened it, reading the words slowly at first, then rereading them quickly, then skimming everything because of one goddamn sentence at the end.

_We will continue to send money, but you can't date boys.  We will not have a gay son._

"Okay, so they're not threatening death or taking away money, so that's good." Michael whispered, but when he looked at Jake, he understood. "You wanted approval?"

"I get I have it good! I've always had it good, don't get me wrong! I just want them to be proud of me for once! Just for one goddamn time, can't they love me for who I am?! I stopped doing sports to focus on an educational field like they asked! I didn't do anything stupid or nerdy in highschool, and I even told them I ditched Richie when he burned down my house! I love law, so that was okay, but I love you! I love you more than anything, and they don't--I--it's stupid, I know. I'm lucky that they still give me money, and I'm overreacting."

Michael paused, waiting to see if he was done. Then, he spoke. "My moms were proud of me for being gay, but when I came out as trans my one mom was so shocked that she didn't speak to me or my other mom. She grew to accept me, but for a whole day I wanted to die. Sometimes she still gets upset or mad when I call myself Michael. She loves me, and she always will, but she jokes about wanting her little girl back. I'm lucky she bought me a binder, and I'm lucky she still loves me. It doesn't make the pain of rejection and fear go away. We have it easy, but we still can be upset. We can still crave love and acceptance. We can still crave family and friends different than our own. I love you, Jake. You are mine, and I am yours. Plus, now I don't have to feel bad about using your parents' money."

Jake snorted again, sitting up to nuzzle his head in the other boy's neck. "I love you too."

"Jer and Richard are out on a date if you want to take a shower. I'll go out and buy you some comfort food?" Michael offered, but he was stopped when Jake grabbed his hand. "No?"

"Just stay with me, please. Don't leave me like everyone else has."

"Of course not. I can't leave you; I love you."

"I love you too."

"I do think you need comfort food." 

"Take me with you?"

"Okay, first get in the shower."

Jake made a small noise, frowning. "Can--"

"I'll take one with you, fine."

* * *

"Michael, do you think we can go on a private date tomorrow? Just us?" Jake asked, holding Michael's hand in the store. "I think Jeremy and Richie can just chill for one day, and we can have fun."

"Yeah, sure." Michael responded, looking at a pack of cookies. "Want soft or hard?"

"Whatever is fine."

"Let's do soft, because that's you. My soft lawyer who I love very much."

Jake snorted again, rolling his eyes. "Whom you--"

"Don't turn into Jeremy, or I will end you."

"Okay, babe."

 


End file.
